yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusei Go
| romaji name = Yūseigō | owner = * Yusei Fudo * Z-one }} Yusei Go is Yusei Fudo's second Duel Runner. History Yusei Fudo uses this Duel Runner to replace his old one. It is red in color. It is a hybrid built mainly from refurbished scrap metal of older runners, which was recollected by Rally and the others. It includes a Duel Disk in the design of a Battle City Duel Disk, also apparently scavenged from the endless junkyard wastes of the ruined Satellite region. The Disk along with most of the runner's parts, including the latest top of the line marketed KaibaCorp acceleration chip: the Skyline 30 which was stolen from a factory by Rally. During his first Duel against Kalin Kessler, the Yusei Go sustained extreme damage, and broke down in the middle of the Duel, injuring Yusei (luckily, this happened as Kalin was literally about to win). Fortunately, the chassis was intact, so Nervin, Tank, Blitz, and Rally Dawson were able to retrieve the Duel Runner and return it to Martha's orphanage, where it was restored. When Yusei was repairing Team Taiyo's Duel Runner, he commented that he used many of the techniques they used to replace parts unavailable to him to build the Yusei Go, such as using a Soda can as a substitute for a regulator, or a hanger as a hook. He also used many parts from broken toys and cars to build it. In the apocalyptic future, Z-one built a replica, although there are a few differences. Aspects of this Duel Runner were later incorporated into Z-one's armor . Features .]] The Duel Runner contains an extra compartment which Yusei uses to keep the helmet(s) since there was two. Yusei Go was modified by Yusei and Bruno with their new engine program in order to compete in the World Racing Grand Prix. Yusei believes this upgrade will also help him achieve Accel Synchro. For the WRGP, the Duel Runner contains Team 5D's logo. During the Machine Emperors invasion, Z-one's version of the Yusei Go had a laser attached to its right side. Z-one used this to destroy a "Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity" that was about to attack Antinomy. Before Yusei was going to Duel against Z-one, Aporia infuses his Duel Disk into the Yusei Go giving it wings and the ability to temporarily fly for the Duel. The Duel Runner was severely damaged during Yusei's first Duel with Kalin and was nearly destroyed. After that episode, it is shown to be incredibly resilient, falling down through a canyon after an explosion during the Duel with Lawton without having any damage afterwards, jumping incredibly large distances safely in the last episode, ect. Name "Yusei Go" (while a rather uncharacteristically vague and simple name coming from Yusei, especially in comparisons to the names of other Duel Runners) said phonetically is also definitively the English phrase "You say go!" as in "going forward" or "Let's Go!" Effectively, this means the name is possibly intended as (yet another) wordplay joke within a name as is very prevalent and common in Japanese vernacular as well as the Yu-Gi-Oh! game itself. In the same vein, "Go" can have two meanings (as has been done before with the word in other works). "Go" in English in relation to motion and going forward in accordance to the speed theme of the show as well as "go" in Japanese meaning "five"; a direct relation to the show's invested and important "character" number (5D's, Five Dragons, 5 Signers, etc). "Go" can also mean it was Yusei's fifth model in his attempts to build a Duel Runners, means there were 4 others before he came to a working model (there was at least 1 prior). This is also a common literature trope, especially in fantasy and science fiction. To add on a third meaning, the name literally means "Yusei Model" as in "Yusei Model Duel Runner" (in the same way you refer to the original Ford Model-T as "Ford Model-T"). Real life In Japan, Yusei Go was used in the commercials for The Duelist Genesis and Starstrike Blast. A real life model of the Duel Runner was on display at the San Diego Comic Con on July 24, 2008, at the premiere of the English dub of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The model was also on display at the Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2010 in Long Beach, CA. Toys have been made of Yusei Go. The Japanese version includes a Yusei figure in a sitting position and a clip-on Duel Disk. The English version of the toy can fire a projectile and comes with a more posable Yusei figure. Video games In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus, the Yusei Go frame is obtained by S-ranking all Time Attack races on all tracks and difficulties. It is referred to as the "Yusei Frame". References